fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ihara Kaede
"A frownie has gotta' to learn to SMILE" - Kaede's catchphrase. History Kaede was firstborn to her mother and father, Ihara Akiko (her mother) and Ihara Haru (her father). She lived as a lone child to the age of five, when her parents told her that she would get a little sibling, and Kaede got, as expected, overjoyed. 9 months later, she got her little sister, and at first, she was rather disappointed that she couldn't play with the younger, but she got over that. Her sister got the name Astraea, even though it wasn't a Japanese name. Astrea grew quickly, and Kaede played a lot with her beloved sister. Becoming Cure Secret WIP Acieving her Excel Powers WIP Appearance Kaede In her normal/"civillian" form, she has brownish red hair that reaches her sholderblades if she keeps it down. She usually has it in a pair of pigtails instead, and she is rather short for her age. She does also has dark blue eyes. If Kaede has to choose either comfy or stylish clothes, she chooses comfy, as long as they have a majority of warm colours. She loves orange, and fire-red. Cure Secret As Cure Secret, the majority of her hair is much longer. It's only the small pigtails she normally has that are the same length. The rest of her hair barely reaches her knees, and is tied around the lower part of the hair. Her eyes are a bit lighter as well. She wears a red-ish orange corset-like top, which is also one of the layers of ruffles on her skirt. She has two other layers on the skirt of her dress, one orange and one pink. She wears a pair of short, dark red shorts, and low boots along with a pair of long, pink socks. Her sleeves are pink as well, much like her arm-accessories, one of which she wears her Time Bracelet on top of. She wears a dark red choker with a small, up-side-down pink heart as well. Personality Kaede is bubbly, happy-go-lucky, and a big optimist. She tries to always see the best of things, and some claim that she doesn't have a deppy, or sad side, as they've never seen it. Kaede doen't want to worry her friends, so she does always smile, and hide if there is something that she is worried about. She can, however, be a very serious girl, and does take her duties as a Cure seriously. Cure Secret Cure Secret is Kaede's alter ego. Kaede becomes Cure Secret for the first time in the first episode of Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era. Cure Secret is the fire cure of the three in the team, and she is also the leader. Transformation Kaede raises her left arm into the air, showing her Time Bracelet, and chants "Tick Tock! Pretty Cure! Time Release!" The red gem shines and burning red ribbons of magic shoots out of it. Kaede spins around, making the ribbon flow around her. It tightens around her body, and in a flash of light, reveals the top part of her dress, with the skirt still as burning ribbons. She spins around, and suddenly stops, facing away from the camera, when the skirt appears in a similar flash of light. The ribbons envelope her arms and legs, and the screen flashes white again. She is shown fullbody, completely in her cure outfit. Closeup on her face, and she smiles and blinks. Her eyes turn light blue. As a final burning ribbon wraps around her head, her hair lengthes, and is put into a low ponytail, except two parts on her head which keeps their lenght, and is put into tiny pigtails. The ribbon widens until it covers her whole hair. Another flash of light and her hair has changed colour to a soft red colour, and Cure Secret poses and introduces herself. Attacks |-|Cure Secret= * - Cure Secret's main offensive move. **She raises her left hand into the air, showing her bracelet, from what a flash of light shines. Cure Secret says "Futuristic..." and spins around one time, creating something that looks like a red, sparkling, semi-transparent ribbon. She holds up her hands infront of her, and the 'ribbon' curls up into a ball in her hands. Another flash of light is seen, this time from the ball of magic, and just after, a ring of fire emerges from it. The sphere now has a darker red colour, and Cure Secret sends it flying at the target. She then detonates the sphere by calling "Flash!". **Cure Secret can detonate multiple spheres at once, but does only have to call "Futuristic.." once. * - Cure Secret's main defensive move. It does not have an attack sequence. **The barrier can withstand a lot of magical power (spells, etc), but is totally useless against physical attacks. **Secret can conjure it up with only a whisper of it's name, and when it appears, it is barely noticeable. The only thing revealing it is that the way the light breaks differs from how it does in real life, and thus, the people inside it looks slightly deformed. * - Cure Secret's main finisher/purifier. **Cure Secret waves her right hand over her bracelet and calls "Precure! Secret...", causing the gem to glow. The light changes to fire, and the fire travles over to her hands. She smiles, and closes her hands, and dashes towards the target. Secret claps her hands and continues the incantation: "Future's...", merging the two bazing spheres, spins around, and shoots the sphere away at the ground under the target, and calls the final word "...Flame!". She follows up the action by spinning around once again, placing her feet steadily from each other, and throws her hand up in the air, causing a huge fire bursting up from the feet of the opponent, which gets purified by the flame. |-|Excel Cure Secret= WIP |-|Legendary Cure Secret= WIP Excel Cure Secret WIP Legendary Cure Secret WIP Relationships Hotaru Maeda: Even though Hotaru is a year younger than Kaede, the two of them got really close during the time they fought as a duo, even though they had only briefly seen each other in the school every now and then. Rina Sanjo'':'' Rina and Kaede's relationship is rather jumbled up. While Kaede would say that Rina was her friend immediately, Rina isn't so sure. Rina admires Kaede, but does not want to admit it, as she does feel a bit guilty from when she straight up told Kaede and Hotaru to shut up when they asked her to join them. On the other hand, for Kaede, the fact that Rina turned the other two down left Kaede's mind as soon as Rina descided to join them. Aion: As Kaede was successful in her first fight against a Gyaku, Aion came to trust her very easily. They got along very good, but had some clashing ideas about different things, but over all, they never argued. Even when he moved to Hotaru's, there were no hard feelings between them. Both respect each other, and does get along great. Akiko Ihara: Kaede's mother, whom she admires a lot, as the older woman is very independent, and is as far from the classical house wife as you can get. Haru Ihara: '''Kaede's father. Haru played a lot with Kaede and Astraea when they were younger, but had to stop due to pains in his back. This didn't stop him from playing with them by throwing frisbee, or similar games where he wouldn't have to lift any heavy things. '''Astraea Ihara: Kaede's younger sister, whom is in the exact right age to bother Kaede to no end. Astrea is a bit mischevious, and this is something that she shows regularly through pranks towards Kaede. While Kaede believes she hates Astraea at times, she loves her little sister dearly, and would do anything to protect her. Ehymology : The meaning of Ihara is unknown. : Kaede means maple. This could be a reference to her power over fire as a cure form, as the maple leaves in the autumn are the same colour as fire. Gallery Cure Secret NEW.png|Cure Secret Kaede School Uniform.png|Kaede in her school uniform Trivia Only counting the canon cures and the ones in the series created by Sweetangel823. *She's the first main cure who's main colour is red. *She is the first main cure whom doesn't have the main mascot living with her. Category:Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era Characters Category:Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Females Category:Female Characters